The blue exorcist and pink ninja
by Katsura369
Summary: You'd think having to decipher a secret scroll, found in a hidden room was enough of a warning to leave it alone but of course she couldn't refuse an order. Now Sakura's trapped in another dimension with demons running wild and many strange characters that she will have to rely on if she ever wants to find her way home.What happensthough whenfeelings get invloved?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

 **You'd think having to decipher a secret scroll, found in a hidden room was enough of a warning to leave it alone but of course she couldn't refuse an order. Now Sakura's trapped in another dimension with demons running wild and many strange characters that she will have to rely on if she ever wants to find her way home.**

* * *

 _ **Turn my form transparent and vanishing**_

 _ **Let every molecule of this earth empower me**_

 _ **To tear through this pretentious world**_

 _ **Grant freedom from this deplorable place and form.**_

 _ **As the dark night passes-**_

"AH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" a voice shrieked, that voice belonged none other than to the pink haired ninja Sakura Haruno who was currently sitting at her desk in her room surrounded by stacks of books and scrolls along with several fruit cups, water bottles and instant noodles that had been empty and lying on the floor for days. At the desk in the messy room sat a girl with short pink hair, emerald green eyes wearing a red tank top and black shorts.

Sakura had been trapped in her room for days on end working on decoding and translating an ancient scroll as requested from her former sensei and current leader of their village Lady Tsunade.

"Couldn't she have just done this herself?" Sakura groaned rubbing her tired eyes; she hadn't wanted to do this job.

There had been a recent discovery of a secret room in Hokage tower which held many secret documentations and scrolls however a few of the parchments were either coded or they were written in an ancient language that no one knew about, the Hokage had assigned several ninja then to start decoding a few of these scrolls and documents but some was proving to be harder than others in Sakura's case this one scroll which she was struggling to decode and translate. She had been working for days and hours on end trying to translate the simplest inscription but it was proving to be a more difficult challenger than she initially thought.

For one because of the fact that this was assigned to her as an actual mission, she couldn't simply say she quits so she was stuck in the village until the scroll was fully translated. Sakura had to take several trips to the library just to figure out what kind of language the writing was in and then after that she had to take her time deciphering it because apparently the entire encryption was mixed up. So one could only imagine her frustration at the moment. The only thing she really got out of this the odd crescent shaped emblem that was tied to the scroll; it was now hanging around Sakura's neck.

'This is too much for a sixteen year old to handle' she thought huffing slightly as she glanced at her progress. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at what she had uncovered so far, it was actually a little chilling for her to read for some reason everything she did she felt a strange sensation as if something wanted to engulf her form and swallow it whole but she brushed it off as superstition after all these scrolls were sealed away and there had to be a reason for that. The only way to discover the reason would be to uncover what it says but she didn't know the purpose of the scroll because the top of the scroll where there had been something written was completely worn out so much that she couldn't even see the words they were just a blob of black.

"That's it I swear, I'm going to finish this damn scroll and then I'm demanding a vacation" Sakura promised herself as she went back to work.

Ten hours later Sakura glanced at the clock and sighed in relief, this language used was particularly tricky for some reason. The book she was using to translate the language wasn't even found anywhere in the library it was actually found in that room as well which took another couple of hours to discover. Luckily it seemed that Sakura's efforts were finally baring fruit because she had just one more verse to translate.

"This makes no sense though" she said as she read the scroll again.

 _ **Turn my form transparent and vanishing**_

 _ **Let every molecule of this earth empower me**_

 _ **To tear through this pretentious world**_

 _ **Grant freedom from this deplorable place and form.**_

 _ **Night falls and my wish does not come true**_

 _ **As the dark night passes**_

 _ **Lost**_

 _ **Tomorrow brings a new moon.**_

 _ **I beg of thee.**_

 _ **Trap the endless night**_

 _ **Make the dark days vanish.**_

 _ **Cut through the darkness and bring upon the light to a whole new world.**_

 _ **Remove this spirit and body**_

 _ **Break down the barriers**_

 _ **Bring it to the world it desires**_

 _ **The world that mirrors the darkness of -**_

 _ **Bring this form to the world of-**_

'Come on Sakura just two more words to figure out' Sakura tried to wrack her brain for the last two words but she just couldn't find them. She was completely drained after spending all that time fully translating everything and now that it was almost midnight and considering that she only got three hours of sleep in the last 72 hours it was finally catching up.

"I just have to figure out these last two words come on Sakura think...think..."

Before she knew what was happening Sakura's head landed on her desk and her eyes gently shut for a well deserved rest.

'No you have to stay awake' Sakura thought to herself 'Just two more words I have to figure out what-

'Gehenna; Assiah'

'What?'

'Ghenna...Assiah'

"Gehenna...Assiah" Sakura murmured softly before her eyes shot open and she looked at the scroll.

"Gehenna, Assiah" she said

 _ **Turn my form transparent and vanishing**_

 _ **Let every molecule of this earth empower me**_

 _ **To tear through this pretentious world**_

 _ **Grant freedom from this deplorable place and form.**_

 _ **Night falls and my wish does not come true**_

 _ **As the dark night passes**_

 _ **Lost**_

 _ **Tomorrow brings a new moon.**_

 _ **I beg of thee.**_

 _ **Trap the endless night**_

 _ **Make the dark days vanish.**_

 _ **Cut through the darkness and bring upon the light to a whole new world.**_

 _ **Remove this spirit and body**_

 _ **Break down the barriers**_

 _ **Bring it to the world it desires**_

 _ **The world that mirrors the darkness of**_ _ **Gehenna**_

 _ **Bring this form to the world of A**_ _ **ssiah**_

"But how did I know those last two words?" she whispered in confusion.

Sakura hadn't sensed the sudden chance in the air, the way the room suddenly turned colder, when her room was no longer lit by candles and as shadows seemed to creep closer towards her in the form of hands.

"Gehenna, Assiah" she murmured again

Sakura gasped when she felt something slither over her foot and looked down to see shadows reaching towards her in the form of hands, the pinkette leapt off of her chair and to the side of her room.

"What the hell!" she hissed but then one of the shadows grabbed a hold of her foot and she couldn't pull herself free even with her strength. She began going into a frenzy, her senses on high alert now as more of the shadows crept towards her making her feel like a cornered animal.

"LET GO" she screeched as she pulled but it was impossible as she felt herself being dragged down into the shadows. Her pupils dilated and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her teeth clenched as a strange rush of energy ran through her body making her feel warmer as she continued to be dragged down now up to her knees. When she looked at her hands however she saw that there was some kind of red flame emitting from her form but it didn't burn.

'W-What is this?'

She didn't have time to think about it though as she dragged down further into the shadows, her version blurred and everything went black.

* * *

"Ouch my head" Sakura groaned sitting up "Must've fallen asleep at the desk again this is the third time this week. Dammit Tsunade's going to get an earful when I hand her back this scroll."

Sakura started muttering about how she was going to get back at her teacher for making her work on this scroll. It made her so tired she was actually seeing things now, like being outside starring at a starry sky with a full moon, feeling a cold breeze brush over her form-

"WAIT WHAT" Sakura screamed jumping up and looking around, she was lying on a solid structure right on top, her eyes strained slightly in the dark as she noticed there were a couple of more structures that seemed to be piling onto each other but other than that she couldn't make out much of anything else then again when you were a ninja you didn't need to be able to see in the dark to move around in it but she was still confused because she was positive that wherever she was right now it was not Konoha and that's what was making her panic.

"Where in the hell am I?" she asked as she continued to look around completely lost but her body and mind were on full alert.

Suddenly another and unfamiliar voice cut through the air "My, my what's with all the commotion in the middle of the night?"

Sakura looked up to see the source of the voice and found the outcast silhouette of someone she was guessing male from the voice and from what she could see...

'What the heck? Is he flying?'

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded getting into a fighting stance, she didn't have any weapons on her but with her strength and jutsu she had learned over the years she could didn't need them.

"I should be asking you that little lady, after all this is my academy you're standing on. I just sensed something strange. I thought it was some demon but looks like I was wrong...still there's something odd about you besides the colour of your hair"

Sakura frowned "It's my natural hair colour first off and secondly I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" the figure asked curiously, Sakura somehow got a weird feeling from him. It was something similar to what she felt whenever she was around Naruto or Gaara.

"Ah now I see it" the guy said suddenly appearing behind Sakura but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the ground.

"Well that's a symbol I haven't seen in a while"

Turning around Sakura was able to make out the strange dark lines that were drawing across the floor, it was some kind of symbol- she recognised it instantly.

"That's the same mark as what was on the scroll I translated"

The guy sighed softly "Oh boy, now I get it."

Sakura looked at the man wearily "What?"

He started walking further away and turned back to face Sakura "Well are you just going to stand there little missy?"

Cautiously Sakura followed after him.

* * *

She was brought inside into one of the buildings where she was hoping to get an explanation on what was going on because she was unable to come up with any idea of what exactly was going on all she was able to comprehend was that she was in her room translating a scroll, she finished the scroll, then she fell asleep at her desk and the next minute she wakes up in another world.

"Well are you going to explain this to me or what?" Sakura asked starring at the man; she was finally able to see his face clearly. He was odd looking in her opinion, wearing polka dotted blue and white pj's, he had purple hair and a goatee.

"Before I can answer your questions I need you to answer mine" he said

Sakura narrowed her eyes but nodded, she sat down in the seat in front of the desk where the man was sitting.

"Okay now let's start with your name."

"Sakura Haruno" she answered in a monotone.

"Sakura huh, my guess is it has something to do with your hair? Well I'm Mephisto Pheles."

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the pink hair comment again.

"Ok, tell me where do you come from?"

"Konoha village situated in the land of fire" she answered.

"Last question...did you by any chance read a scroll with this insignia on it?" he asked digging through his draw and pulling out a wooden carving of a symbol. Sakura gasped and nodded.

"Yeah what does that mean?" she asked worriedly

"You tell me what exactly lead you to having that scroll?"

Sakura stared at him wearily, this was confidential information she would be sharing and she wasn't too sure it was the right thing to do but considering her circumstances and the fact that this guy seemed to know about it this might be her only chance to figure out where she is and how she can get back home.

"There was a secret room where some documents and scrolls were found, I was told to translate one of the scrolls and I did." She told him

Maphisto rubbed his eyes smirking "Well let's see chances are that you accidently translated a demons window scroll"

"A window scroll for demons?" she asked in confusion feeling her blood run cold.

"Yes, that symbol on the roof was proof that you opened a window and was dragged through it into this world."

Sakura felt herself become light headed as she tried to process the information.

"In other words you are no longer in your world but in Assiah, another dimension. Welcome stranger"

This time Sakura fell off her chair and she crouching down on her hands and knees starring at the floor in shock.

"No way..."

Maphisto nodded "Afraid so, those scrolls are used by demons who want to open windows into other dimensions, the scroll you got was what they used to transport themselves back."

"Oh crap...and wait how do I get back?" Sakura asked

"You can't"

The pinkette shot up from her position on the floor and glared at him "What?"

"The only way you can get back to your world is if you found the demon that used that scroll and got it to give you the other window scroll to return you to your world. However that is probably not possible"

"WHY?" Sakura demanded starting to get really pissed off now at this man's laid back attitude at her situation.

"Because from what you told me the demon that had that scroll now is either still In your world or dead."

Sakura felt her blood turn to ice and her face turned paler "This can't be...no, no, no, no...NOOOOOO"

Miphisto back away as the pinkette pounded her tiny fists against the floor evidently cracking it but that wasn't what caused him to move back with caution it was the red flames that were enveloping her form. They weren't standing out as they would normal powerful demons because he could tell that this girl was quite human but for some reason she was now harnessing the power of a demon.

"Oh dear..."

Sakura looked at her hands in shock as she saw herself being surrounded in red flames "W-What?"

"Now that explains why you survived the transfer"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked looking around at her form, she appeared to have tiny horns on her head and looking behind her she saw...a small outline of bat like wings that were made of flames.

"What the hell?"

"Mmm, see those scrolls that opened windows are only meant for demons not humans. If a human were to try to attempt to cross over they would fail and evidently die but you somehow survived. I recall you saying the scroll was sealed well chances that the metal seal held a fragment of the demons powers. You don't by any chance still have that on you?"

"Actually" Sakura said pulling up a chain around her neck and at the end of it was the insignia "I thought it made a nice jewellery piece"

Sighing Maphisto shook his head "Yup, I was afraid of that. Well Sakura looks like you've inherited some of the powers of that demon"

"This is not funny"

"And I am not kidding" he said "I suggest you calm down though before you burn my entire office down"

Sakura took a deep breath and started to relax, the flames began to vanish and she was surprised to see how easily it left.

"There has to be another way for me to get back home"

"There might be but I don't know"

Sakura clenched her fists "You mentioned demons a couple of times, perhaps I could get answers from them?"

"Possibly but you'd have to find them"

"Where do I find them?"

Maphisto raised an eyebrow at her "Huh? You'd actually want to battle demons do you even know what you're saying?"

Sakura smirked slightly "I've dealt with plenty of demons back in my world heck I'm friends with a couple of guys who hosts them in their bodies so yeah."

Maphisto looked like he was thinking.

"Somehow I know I'm going to regret doing this but I'll let you in on a little secret about this world and about this place you're in"

"What?"

"This world is called Assiah"

"Assiah" Sakura murmured "I remember that word from the scroll"

Miphisto nodded "Aha and perhaps you have also mentioned the words Gehenna, that is the mirror world of Assiah and the world of demons"

"No way" Sakura whispered in shock, this was all so much to take in but she now understood completely. She had transported into another dimension through that scroll which was a rare Window Scroll and there was no way for her to get back home without getting a hold of another scroll that would take her back to her world only problem was that those scrolls were all rumoured to be destroyed and the only ones who could make more of them were these specific demons known as manna demons.

"This is really happening" Sakura whispered looking at her hands thinking this had to be some kind of dream "And now to top it off, I also have demon powers?"

"You're somewhat correct; it's only a small fragment of power that was transferred into you when you crossed between dimensions therefore you shouldn't have a difficult time controlling it. Demons use to preserve some of their powers for when they returned to make the journey less strenuous, guess you were somehow able to handle that demons flames and now you have a bit of demon power in you"

'Okay this isn't a dream this is a nightmare'

Sakura groaned and collapsed on the floor in complete disdain "Joy, now I've gotta find some demons quickly and get another scroll"

"Like I said those scrolls haven't been used by demons in a long time chances are this world doesn't have any more. Those scrolls died out when the writers did"

"Who were the writers of those scrolls?"

"Like I said demons, Manna demons to be exact and they haven't been seen for a very long time."

Sakura glared and stood up "Well I have to try to find one at least it's my only chance of getting back home"

"That's true but just how do you plan on doing that? You're in another world, filled with dangers that you don't know about aside from that not only is this world a danger to you but you are a danger to it." Maphisto explained as he pushed a button suddenly the room began to fill with several people dressed in black coats that covered half of their faces. Sakura glanced around her wearily.

"See I'm afraid I can't let you simply go wandering around, if you were to cause some sort of trouble in this world then I'd be the one who would have to answer for it since I allowed you to leave."

Sakura stared, there were now five people surrounding her, she glared at all of them as she bent her knees slightly and got into a fighting stance.

"See the best thing to do would be to kill you" Maphisto finished

Sakura smirked suddenly "By all means try"

 **That's all for now folks and I unfortunately won't be updating for a while after this because I have my final exams and then I'm finished with high school. So I need to focus on studying but right after I'll update the other chapters.**

 **Don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2:Encounter

**Finally able to update my stories, I do hope you all enjoy this.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BLUE EXORCIST**

* * *

"School starts in two days for you. That's for normal school but your exorcist cram classes begin tomorrow understood?"

Sakura nodded starring completely bored at Mephisto "I got it okay I'm not a little kid."

"Good, be sure to get there on time. You won't be able to become an exorcist if you're tardy."

Sakura sighed, she hadn't known how this happened to her but it all started when she as in her room translating a scroll for the Hokage, after she finally translated it she was literally dragged into what she discovered was another world called Assiah and that she now possessed a fragment of demon powers and that she had no way of getting home without finding a demon called Manna.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes" the pinkette replied; her voice laced with annoyance and irritation due to lack of sleep as well as passing events.

"Do you want me to call the guards again to wake you up?" he asked

"Go ahead, I'll just do what I did to those other guys last night" she said proudly

After Mephisto had called on those exorcists to kill her she had easily planted all of them into different corners of Mephisto's office which would now need to be repaired.

" _I told you not to mess with me" Sakura said glancing at all of the men in the corners of the rooms behind them were cracked walls and a cracked floor, the office itself was completely unrecognisable, it looked as if someone had taken a cannon and fired it several times in there._

 _This had gone on for a couple of hours; Mephisto had called on reinforcements when she had taken out the first batch of men but she had proved to be too difficult to subdue. The girl had phenomenon stamina that was far from normal and she wasn't even using her newly obtained demon powers._

" _Now look what you did" Maphisto pouted looking at the bodies; at least she was careful enough not to kill them. Then he would have a real problem._

 _Sakura gave him a deadly glare promising retribution before stalking towards him "You're next"_

 _He backed away carefully "Now, now no need for that. I can see you're not going to go down without a fight so I'll make you an offer"_

" _An offer?" Sakura asked stopping "Are you really going to bluff your way out of this?"_

" _No, not at all. See I still stand about what I say when I told you, you can't just go running off after demons on your own. You're an unknown entity in this world and it would be best to keep an eye on you. Therefore I have a proposition that will benefit you as well"_

" _What's that?" she asked narrowing her eyes_

" _Become an exorcist"_

" _What?"_

" _This is more than just a school remember? This also happens to be a cram school for training exorcists."_

" _Why would I become an exorcist?" Sakura said as she continued to glare at him._

" _To learn how to fight demons of course, if you're going to go looking for trouble might as well do it the right way."_

 _Sakura scoff "I've fought against demons before, I can handle myself."_

" _You said these demons were inside your friends did you not?"_

 _Sakura nodded "They dwell inside of them and grant them power."_

" _Mmm, so it seems you've already got a spirit wound as well and can see them and if it wasn't for that it would be for the demons power you now possess that's a dangerous thing and I'm sure there will be plenty of demons coming after you. It's also like I said we can't have you running wild around this world. So here's my proposal, you study at this school to become an exorcist which will give you plenty of opportunities to search for demons and find the one you're looking for. In the meantime we will also be able to keep an eye on your and assure that you're not going to prove a threat to this world"_

 _Sakura thought for a moment, it wasn't a bad proposal. An excuse to search for the Manna demon and he was right despite having dealt with demons in the past she wasn't entire sure how to handle them herself and learning about them wouldn't be such a bad thing. Also she would have secured a good home base for herself in this world for the time being._

" _Fine then..."_

'I'm actually starting to regret agreeing to this'

Going back to school, what was she thinking?

"We're going to have to keep an eye on you off hours therefore there will be an exorcists told to stay close to you; it seems you gave the Order a bit of a scare. Is your strength natural in your world?"

"No" Sakura told him "I use an energy called chakra to enhance my strength, speed and stamina amongst other things; this is how ninja's in our world fight"

"That's interesting, I have a feeling you won't be having too much problems with the classes then since you know how to use your energy but be sure to keep those flames of yours under control. The seal will hold most of them back for now but if you lose control or become overly emotional I suggest you stay out of the public's eye."

Sakura held up the makeshift necklace so it was dangling in front of her face; she could make out the small crack that had appeared on it. According to Mephisto this was a talisman that held a demons power; it was a seal meant to keep it in control but if Sakura lost it or decided to use it then the flames would engulf her body and everyone would assume she was a demon-which would not be good if it was in the middle of exorcist class where there were exorcists in training that are meant to destroy demons. She doubted she'd be able to give a long explanation of how she came into possession of this power before they attempted to kill her.

"Got it, I don't plan on using demon powers anyway."

"Good; now you'll obviously have to stay at a dorm but I can't have you at the regular dorms for safety purposes therefore you'll be staying with the Okumura brothers in the old male dormitory."

Sakura gave him a look "Male dormitory?"

Mephisto nodded as if there was nothing wrong "They're not normal students you see. One is training to be an exorcist while the other is already one and is teaching the cram class. The one teaching is Yukio Okumura and the other brother is Rin Okumura."

Sakura folded her arms over her chest; it wasn't as if she didn't expect that Mephisto would want to have her under watch she just thought he'd do it more discretely instead of informing her about it. "In other words he'll be the one keeping an eye on me?"

"Correct; Yukio Okumura is the same age as you but he is already an exorcist; therefore should you lost control or decide to do anything-

"He'll be there to end me?" Sakura asked

"Well contain you is the word I'd use but he has been given clearance to do whatever necessary to stop you. That's all from me."

"Is it now?" the pinkette raised an eyebrow at him.

Mephsito nodded but then added "Yes you should head to your dorm; your provisions will be in your room including your uniform; books and stationary. You'll be provided with an allowance to cover your living expenses. That's all for now; you should head over to the dorm."

Sakura narrowed her eyes "There's something else isn't there?"

"What makes you say that?" Mephisto calmly replied; his elbows placed on the desk resting his chin on his hands.

"I just get the feeling that there is something else you're not mentioning to me." Sakura stated; it may have just been her own intuition but she had come to trust it greatly.

But she may also be having a sense of paranoia due to her circumstances.

Mephisto may have come across as a complete imbecile to Sakura but she could tell that he was a lot smarter than he appeared and that he was a lot more conniving. She was getting an odd sense from him that she wasn't able to place yet but there would be plenty of time for that once she got settled. Not that she was planning on staying long.

"I've already mentioned everything pertaining to you. There is nothing else for you to worry about."

What he had said was only the half truth though; while it wasn't something that was related to her directly it could affect the demon powers that resided within the talisman around her neck. He had given a clear description of Yukio Okumura yet hadn't even mentioned Rin to her. The thought had crossed his mind without a doubt but he believed it would prove much more amusing if there was a bit of secrecy amongst the soon to be roomies. Yukio had already been informed of Sakura earlier that morning very early that morning while Mephisto was dealing with her enrolment formalities and such.

Mephisto threw something that sparkled in the light at her; Sakura caught it before seeing that it was a golden key. "What's this?"

"It's a key that will allow you to enter into your cram school through any door" Mephisto said before he looked over at the door "You may come in now Okumura."

The door behind her swiftly opened and Sakura saw a boy about her age standing there wearing a dark coat but under he was wearing the schools uniform; he had brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin along with three moles on his face one near his lower lip and the other two under his left eye.

"Sakura Haruno correct?" he asked looking at her

Sakura nodded "You're Yukio Okumura?"

"Yes; I've been asked to take you to the dorms since I'm staying there as well with my brother" he said seriously before turning around "Should we get going Haruno-san?"

Wanting this to be over as soon as possible Sakura nodded her head and followed after Yukio unaware of the mischivious smile on Mephistos face.

"Well now things are really going to get interesting from here on out."

* * *

There was complete silence between Sakura and Yukio as they made their way down the empty hall that lead to Mephisto's office. There was an obvious tension in the air that had Sakura wondering just how much Mephisto had bothered to tell this so called exorcist that was going to be in charge of keeping an eye on her.

Reaching up to the emblem on her chest with stiff fingers Sakura traced the carved pattern gently; to think that it was that small object that had just granted her to power of a demon. If it was even a fraction of any of the tailed demons back in her world then she would have to be really careful.

They then entered an elevator that took them down; that was when Yukio decided to speak.

"I'll show you around the school building after that we'll head over to the dorms."

Sakura raised an eyebrow; her arms folded across her chest. This guy had quite the authorities tone; it made him respectful to a degree at least.

* * *

Sakura was lead through the high school part of True cross; Yukio showed lead her from the entrance hall an incredibly huge entrance hall with that had escalators leading up; he then showed her the cafeteria that looked more like a restaurant although she highly doubted that she would be eating there anytime soon given the prices for the items on the menu; after that he took her to one of the empty classrooms-now that she couldn't help but note were too large at the ninja academy their desks were able to hold about three to four people and were stacked in a stair like manner to accommodate more students while True Cross's classrooms had desks for one student only and it was remarkably large. Classes had only started a few days ago according to Yukio.

While the tour had gone on Yukio had not once mentioned to Sakura about her peculiar circumstances nor questioned her on it. He was behaving as if he was escorting a regular high school student through the campuses but she was well aware that she was anything but that. What she needed was to begin researching ways to return back home.

There was too much to factor for her at this time; from being placed into regular high school classes to secret cram classes to train to become an exorcist just to keep a cover up on her identity while handling newly received demon powers...in her short life as a ninja she had never once had to deal with such odds before and that was saying a lot considering the life of a ninja was anything but ordinary or easy.

'But this is how it will have to be for now; hopefully I'll be able to find answers quickly' Sakura hoped

After the tour Yukio lead her to a bridge where across from it stood a large yet run down building. This was the dormitory where she would be staying for a while. At least until she figured out her ways to return home.

'I really don't like this.' She thought

"I'm a bit late." He said before turning to Sakura "Sorry Haruno but I need to get to cram class. I think you can take it from here"

"Sure" the pinkette replied swiftly before running a hand through her locks. "And if you don't mind call me Sakura; I prefer it over Haruno."

Honestly it made her feel older than she actually was.

Yukio nodded before departing leaving the pinkette to wander through the vacant building alone. In all honesty however that was exactly what she wanted right now. Nothing but silence and solitude, there was a time when she would hate being alone but now she really welcomed it, being surrounded by unfamiliar faces in an unfamiliar place-the only friend she had right now as herself. She had to be on high alert; not getting a wink of sleep-though she had spent most of the night fighting and then after she was negotiating with Mephisto.

She didn't feel like bothering to entertain herself with a tour so much as she wanted to find her room so that she could rest. Sure enough she found the numbered room the minute she opened it she could already tell that the room was made to hold two people not one. There were two desks situated right in front of the window as she walked in with a wall acting as a barrier between the two-probably so that roommates wouldn't bother each other while studying. Then on either side of the room were the beds-which had never looked more inviting to Sakura than right now.

On one of the desks were stacks of books along with stationary and on one of the beds was a set of clothes, a uniform to be exact though Sakura felt it looked a bit too breezy for her tastes. She had always preferred to be a bit more conservative-not to the point where she was showing no skin at all but she cared more that her outfits were functional than stylish.

'And this pink skirt does not say function at all.' Sakura thought holding it up like it was some kind of diseased animal before tossing it back into the bed with the white shirt.

After checking out her room and making sure that there was nothing in there that seemed suspicious or dangerous. Then she proceeded to make her way to the bathroom desperately wanting a quick bath to soak away her stress.

Sakura quickly found them without much hassle; the bathroom was large-but it was to be expected since this was a dormitory meant to host a lot of students.

After dunking her head under Sakura emerged sucking in a breath as she brushed strands of her pink locks out of her face. She couldn't get herself to relax as she wanted to as she soaked for a few minutes.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she muttered to herself starring up at the ceiling as steam continued to float around her. She wondered if anyone's noticed she's missing yet. Wouldn't matter though; they wouldn't be able to find her. Not from here. Her eyes narrowed as it dawned on her- she was alone; truly alone. She couldn't walk out; turn the next corner and bump into a familiar face. She couldn't walk down the road and see the flower shop where her friend Ino would be. She couldn't go to the ramen shop Ichiraku where Naruto-her friend and teammate would be sitting at the counter having a third helping. She couldn't see or go to these people and places because it was no longer possible. For this was not her world. She was an unknown entity in another world with no one to help her. She'd be seen as a threat-she's already been seen as one. She now had the abilities of a demon within her.

All of this was happening and she was alone.

This had never happened before.

Throughout her entire life there hadn't been a time when she was left alone to face hardships-never on her own.

'Now it's different' she thought sinking further into the water, her heart gave a thud as a sliver of panic made its way through her being.

She would have to do this on her own.

She would have to find a way back on her own.

She had to.

'No matter what,' she thought strongly; her eyes now shimmering with determination.

Not feeling all that comfortable exposed under the circumstances Sakura washed her as quickly as possible before heading back to her room.

Collapsing on one of the beds freshly showered Sakura let out a sigh of relief before tossing around a bit to get comfortable; her mind slipping into a light sleep. She was left undisturbed for the rest of the night allowed to rest and recollect her energy-

Or so she would've liked.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH YUKIO WHO IS THIS GIRL?"

Instinctively hearing the loud voice Sakura bolted awake and looked around for the source of noise to evaluate whether it was a threat or not. She spotted a guy more or less her age, he had short dark blue hair and deep blue eyes; his ears were slightly more pointed than a normal humans and when he opened his mouth she could see he had oddly sharp canines. She felt an odd jolt of something course through her body when she looked at his eyes.

Ignoring that strange sensation Sakura quickly jumped out of bed and moved into a fighting stance but then another person entered her room and it was Yukio.

"What are you doing nii-san?" asked Yukio looking at his brother

"Who is this girl?" the blue haired boy asked

Yukio sighed rubbing his eyes "Right; I forgot to tell you. Nii-san this is Sakura Haruno our new dorm mate; Sakura-san this is my older twin brother Rin Okumura."

Sakura glanced form Yukio to Rin who was still glaring slightly at her in suspicion.

"What exactly do you mean new dorm mate?" Rin asked

"It is as I said." Yukio told him "Mephisto said that she had to stay here for reasons I cannot discuss."

Rin narrowed his eyes; his brother wasn't helping to dismiss his suspicions of the girl. Not only a few days ago his brother said that it was to be them only in this dorm for a reason and now Mephisto was suddenly fine with them bunking with a girl with...pink hair?

"Sorry Sakura-san," Yukio said "It slipped my mind to inform my brother of your arrival."

"That's alright." Sakura said running a hand through her hair before she looked at Rin and held out her hand "It's nice to meet you Rin Okumura. Call me Sakura"

Rin stared at hand before he took it hesitantly "Yeah..."

 **Jolt**

Both withdrew their hands before starring at it-as if they were looking at something foreign.

'What was that?' they both wondered

There had been an odd sensation that shot through them when they touched. It was brief and honestly a little weak but it was still felt no matter how small.

Yukio came up behind Rin and grabbed him by his collar "Sorry to bother you, I'll just take my brother out of here. Have a good night Sakura-san."

"Hey-

"Good night" Sakura said watching as they left her room. The pinkette sighed before making sure to lock the door this time.

'I should've done that in the first place.' Sakura thought rolling her eyes before collapsing on the bed once more. She turned on her back before starring up at her hand where she and Rin had touched when they greeted.

'What in the world...'

* * *

"Yukio what the heck!?" exclaimed Rin as he paced up and down his and his brother's dorm room. "Why would Mephisto allow another person to stay in the dorm with us? Isn't the reason we're here in the first place to-

Yukio cut his brother off "I know what you are going to say but circumstances have changed. The girl can't be allowed to stay in the other dorms for reasons I can't discuss."

"Is this an exorcist thing?" Rin asked immediately "Does that girl have something to do with-

"It is not your place to ask!" Yukio snapped quickly at his older brother-he may have been the younger amongst the two but he was stated to be the more mature one.

Rin hissed softly "Well what happened to the two of us staying in this dorm because I was 'dangerous so you had to keep an eye on me?'"

That was right of course.

There was a reason that they were the only one's in the dorm to begin with. The answer was Rin himself. Both brothers were the spawn of Satan-literally. Half human, half demon; however it was Yukio who had gotten the human half and Rin who had gotten the demon half. Rin had inherited Satan's powers and because of that he was considered a danger to exorcists yet despite that he insisted on becoming one himself in order to be able to destroy Satan. His brother-he recently discovered was already an exorcist and knew all about Rin from their adoptive father who had perished in an incident involving Satan.

Despite the fact that he was training to become an exorcist he was still considered a great threat and danger which is why his own brother was assigned to watch him but now-

"I still don't get why she's here." Rin said before starring down at his hand "And what the hell was that...?"

Yukio exhaled softly; he knew his brother was stubborn when it came to getting what he wanted and what he wanted right now was answers but Yukio couldn't give it to him. He was told that Sakura and Rin were not to be informed of one another's abilities. Yukio had been told that Sakura had come across a demons power-how wasn't mentioned but either way now he had two half demons to look after.

'Why me?' it wasn't so much a question as a plea for help but of course being the son of Satan himself he wasn't expecting it.

"Look alright, just don't ask her any questions you know you shouldn't." Yukio warned his brother

"Fine" Rin waved however Yukio wasn't top sure that it was the truth.

"Nii-san I'm serious."

Rin nodded this time before getting ready for bed.

"Oh by the way." Started Yukio "She's going to be attending exorcist classes as well."

"WHAT" Rin yelled

Sakura winced as she heard one of the Okumura's yelling from the other side of the wall. The rooms were literally right next to each other. She was falling asleep as well even though she could hear their faint muttering.

Throwing a pillow over her head to block out the noise Sakura dozed off once again.

 **There we go everyone, hope you liked it; don't forget to leave a review for a quicker update!**


	3. Chapter 3:First day jitters

**Hey guys I know it's been a really long time since I updated this story and I'm so sorry for that but have no fear because I present yet another chapter and I will continue to post more in the near (or distant) future. So keep reading and enjoy.**

* * *

"Here you go." Yukio said handing Sakura a pile of books, when she looked at them she saw that most of them were children's books, Sakura only had one thing to say to that.

"Why?"

And it was not in a tone anyone would want to hear from her because it usually meant they were one step away from getting clobbered.

"These may be children's stories but there are truths in them and it is crucial that you know them for your exorcist training. I thought it would be better to start you off with something easy like this. You have the more advance materials already with you but in case-

"I understand." Sakura replied

"Exorcist classes start in three soon you should get ready."

Little did Yukio know that Sakura had woken up over two hours ago and had begun reading through the books she was given. She wasn't going to slack off just because she wasn't in her own world anymore. It was a lot to process but not impossible for her. She was also hoping that reading through everything would help her come across a way to get back to her world or find the demons that would be able to help her return.

Going back to her bed Sakura picked up the book she was reading and continued on.

There was a defiantly a lot she was going to have to learn about this world.

* * *

When Sakura walked into the room that looked a lot like the cafeteria; she saw Yukio and Rin already sitting down and eating. There was also a third tray set down at the table they were at.

"Good morning Sakura-san," Yukio greeted her before he pointed his chopsticks at the untouched meal "I believe that's yours."

'Who cooked it?' she wondered before nodding and muttering a small "Good morning."

She went and sat on the other side of the table where the meal was placed. As she started to eat the entire room felt filled with an odd silence; one that would only come when being so close to a stranger and having nothing to say.

That was until Yukio broke it.

"Sakura-san, the uniform looks good on you."

Sakura was wearing the regular girl's uniform but she kept her black shorts underneath and her ninja boots, at least this way she would be able to train effectively without worrying that someone was going to see her underwear. The white shirt was tucked neatly into her skirt with the tie made into a bow, she also kept on her gloves and the talisman around her neck tucked under the shirt.

"Thank you," the pinkette responded though there was uncertainty in her voice.

She glanced at Rin who appeared to be focused on eating; in fact he was behaving like Sakura wasn't even there. She thought back to last night when they shook hands, there was an odd spark she felt.

'Suppose he feels awkward after that introduction,' she concluded

While Rin was distracted Sakura got a closer look at Rin, she noted that unlike Yukio, he appeared a bit more unruly despite hearing that they were twins they couldn't look more different. As for behaviour; just from last night she was already able to tell that there was a difference between the two. Yukio conducted himself in a calmer manner than his brother. In her opinion she thought that Yukio should be the older brother but she decided not to point that out since she wasn't exactly all that close with her new dorm mates.

"Well then." Yukio said standing up "I'll be heading off now; Sakura-san Rin will show you how to get there when you're done eating."

Rin appeared surprised and stared at his brother "Yukio! I didn't agree to-

"Don't be late."

With that he left; Rin sat back down muttering under his breath. An awkward silence that set in between the two but Sakura did her best to ignore it and continued eating although now she could feel Rin's gaze on her and it was making the task really difficult.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asked finally setting her chopsticks down making Rin jump.

"Uh-no I was just wondering..."

"What?" Sakura asked sounding a little annoyed now.

"Is you hair naturally pink?"

Sakura stared at him with a passive expression "Yes...it is Okumura-san."

Rin pulled a face "Eh, don't call me that. You're the same age as me right so call me Rin I don't like those stupid honorific's,"

"Of course you don't." Sakura muttered under her breath

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Sakura answered before standing up to place her tray on the kitchen counter followed shortly after by Rin.

"Guess we should get going." Rin said "Follow me."

* * *

"What is this exactly?" Sakura asked starring at the plane old door of a storage closet.

"Did you get a key?" asked Rin

Sakura nodded pulling out the key from her pocket, Rin took it from her "Here, you gotta turn it and then...

Rin pushed open the door but when Sakura looked in she saw something she wasn't expecting. When the door opened she was surprised to see that what she thought would lead to another classroom ended up leading to a huge hallway in very odd taste-with colourfully painted walls and doors that consisted mostly of the primary colours; to Sakura it looked like something that was painted by a child.

"Room 1106 is where the first years are; all of the teachers come to that classroom." Rin explained to her.

"Alright then" Sakura said

She knew that she was behaving rather aloof but it was because she was being very cautious. She couldn't bring herself to relax after all she was in another dimension and was receiving help from someone who had wanted to kill her only a mere few hours ago. So it wasn't really her fault for being on edge. Though Rin wasn't really helping her to relax much either, he seemed on edge as well around her not that she could blame him.

"Here we are." Rin told her as they stopped at one of the doors.

Sakura stared up at it but no move to progress further.

"Hey come on." Rin said

The pinkette took a step back; she could feel doubt clouding her mind. Anxiety seemed to have the worst timing, she knew very well why she was doing this but even so she couldn't help but wonder what if she was exposed as someone with demon powers? She was literally going to be in a place where people were trained to eliminate them. Then to top it off she was going to be taking classes for something she had no experience with. She was nowhere near finished with the material from those books, while she didn't care much about grades here she needed to understand enough to blend in and fool everyone right?

'This was a bad idea.' Sakura thought gulping softly

"Hey snap out of it." Rin called grabbing her arms and shaking her

Sakura felt those sparks again and gasped snapping out of her trance, she stepped away from him. "Let go of me."

"Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?" Rin asked frowning though he made no move to grab her again.

"This was a mistake."

"What are you talking about? You're here to become an exorcist aren't you?"

"No! I'm not." Sakura snapped before she could think clearly

"Well then why are you here?" asked Rin starring right at her; but the way he asked it told Sakura that he wasn't just referring to the class. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes fell to the floor unable to look any further into Rin's intense blue ones. There was something about them that made her heart skip a beat in that moment.

"I'm not here because I want to be, I'm here because I have to be." Sakura responded softly

Rin scoffed grabbing her deity wrist, ignoring the sparks he pushed the door open puling Sakura in with him who gave no resistance.

"Yo, this is a new student Sakura Haruno." Rin called before letting go of her wrist

Sakura observed that this classroom wasn't like the others at the school; it was more classed down and there was less space and slightly dusty. There were broken shelves at the back holding books and boxes. The desks also seemed to hold two people instead of one. As Sakura observed further she noted that there were only nine other students there. After Rin's brief introduction Sakura went to take a seat furthest to the back where no one would bother her.

* * *

The first class was Demon Studies which talked about different demons however there was no mention of the demon that Sakura was looking for. So she raised her hand an asked.

"Sir could you tell me about Mana demons?" she asked "Like where to find them?"

She knew it was a gamble to be asking this so sudden but she was in a hurry to get back home, she had no intention of taking her time to finding out a way back.

The teacher looked at her oddly "Haruno; I know that you are new here so I'll tell you. Mana demons are no longer a part of our curriculum. They've gone extinct a long time ago. In fact the last sighting of one was nearly fifteen years ago. They've long since died out."

Sakura resisted to urge to bang her head against the table, there was no way that she was going to believe that they were all extinct.

"But is there anything you can tell me about them?"

"To be honest, that type of demon has always been a mystery and there aren't a lot of records of them."

"I see."

Sakura decided to hold off from saying anything else for now; she would just have to look somewhere else for information if she wasn't going to get it from her teacher like she had hoped.

* * *

As class continued from time to time she would glance up from her notes and book to stare at Rin's back who was sitting in front with a girl with short blonde hair; she was wearing a pink floral kimono. During the lessons the teachers seemed to be having trouble keeping Rin awake who had dozed off a couple of times.

'And he asks me why I'm here?' she thought rolling her eyes

Then it came to the third class which was Demon Pharmacology with Yukio Okumura.

"Good morning everyone; I've marked your tests on anti demonology pharmacology."

'And he's the same age as us,' Sakura already knew that he was going to be a teacher but it was still rather surprising for her.

"I will now give you the test results." Yukio said before he started calling up students one by one to retrieve their tests and telling them how to improve and what to review. After three students he then called up the girl that was sitting next to Rin.

"Moriyama" Yukio called her as she went to get her test back; she was then asked what were certain answers she had placed in her test and when she explained them Yukio corrected her and then told her that she should remember the real names instead of making up her own for the tests. Then he called on another student.

"Okumura"

Rin went over to retrieve his test.

"That was gut-wrenching" Yukio said to him as he handed back the test turns only he had only scored two points for the entire test.

"Suguro" Yukio then called

A rather rough looking guy stood up he had dark hair and a blonde streak down the middle; many earring piercings a light stubble on his chin. All in all he looked like a total delinquent.

"Well done" Yukio said as he gave him back his test

The guy known as Suguro smirked before he turned to the other Okumura and showed him his test paper.

"That's impossible; how could I guy like you get 98 points!?" Rin yelled

"What? I go to this school to do my best and to take the Exorcist exams!"

'Wow; you really can't judge a book by its cover' she thought

"Everyone here is serious about becoming an exorcist! An eyesore who only comes here to slack off should just get lost already."

"Who put you on that high horse so that you could tell me off like that punk!?"

Before a fight could break out the two were split up by Yukio and two other students but that didn't stop the two from verbally fighting.

"I haven't seen you pay attention once!"

"I'm the more practical type!" Rin retorted "I'm not good at sitting at a desk and cramming."

* * *

After breaking up the fight Yukio dismissed the class leaving them to their own devices much to Sakura's relief. Sadly on her first day she didn't get much out of it as she wanted to and was still nowhere near finding a way back to her world. Then there was her dorm mate as well.

"Oh Haruno, could you stay back a minute I need to speak with you."

After everyone else left Sakura went over to Yukio who was packing away his things in his suitcase.

"You're going to need to take the tests that you missed by far since we started," he told her

"With all due respect Okumura-san how much do you know exactly about my situation?" Sakura asked bluntly

Yukio stopped what he was doing

"I'm not quite sure what you are asking Haruno."

"I'm talking about the reason that I was placed in the same dorm as you and your brother and why I am in this class."

Yukio sighed and looked up at her "Haruno; if I were you I would watch myself. From what I've been told you are considered to be a potential threat and should you step out of line I have the 'ok' to stop you."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest "So you were told about the demon powers I have come to inherit?"

"Yes but it seems that as to how is being kept secret and I also know that you're not here to become an exorcist but for another purpose, I would suggest you tread lightly for a while until suspicion of you die down."

'He's not going to be the only one watching me,' that was what Sakura picked up from his statement.

"I understand." Sakura said "I'll take that test tomorrow."

* * *

After finding a shady spot under a large oak tree Sakura settled down to enjoy the moment of peace and quiet. She hadn't been able to do any shopping yet so she didn't have anything to eat for lunch but hunger at this point was the least of her worries. If what Yukio said was true then she was going to have to be extra cautious-not that she wasn't already.

'I should probably avoid getting close to anyone just in case.' She concurred glancing around.

The other exorcist students were also hanging around in the particular area; near the fountain Rin was sitting with the girl in the kimono that Sakura had seen and from the shouting it sounded like Rin was going at it with that student Suguro.

"You're taking it easy bringing your women to the leading school of Exorcists." Sakura heard Suguro say to Rin "And what about that pink haired chick you brought in with you?"

"I told you it's not like that!" Rin argued

"Then what is she your friend?"

"She's...not...my friend." Rin sounded hesitant to say those things but he was also riled up

"Oh I see..."

"What about you? You have your followers with you all the time!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, to her they sounded like a couple of children and she had to deal with enough of those kinds of guys back in her world.

The example being her own teammates who were also trying to show one another up; of course she wasn't involved in that.

'Then again I wasn't really involved in anything with them back then,' the painful thought struck her. There were times when she wished that she could just turn back time and do it all again, right now she wasn't even able to make up for the time she had lost because she was here in this world.

Leaning back Sakura closed her eyes; she was starting to feel homesick again and was certain that she would soon be looking at everything around her an be reminded of the world she was came from and may never see again.

'No' she shook her head 'I can't think like that, there has to be a way and I find it.'

* * *

Break didn't last too long, when they returned their next period was physical training-something Sakura was actually glad to hear since she did not feel like sitting down in a classroom alone with her thoughts. This would be a good way for her to release some stress. She believed she would be able to handle any kind of training that these people would throw at her given her ninja background but even so she was surprised to hear that their PE lesson consisted of running away from these giant frog-like demons (known as Leapers) that would be chasing them around in a pit.

The Leaper's were collared with a huge chain leash that their teacher-who introduced himself as Kaoru Tsubaki; he had huge side burns, a five o clock shadow and eyebrows as bushy as Gai-sensei (maybe a little less)

Sakura had changed into the gym uniform but instead of wearing the track suit pants she wore her black shorts and a white shirt.

"Haruno, Yamada you're up."

They were to go in pairs and try to keep away from the Leaper that would come after them by avoiding it. Sakura was called up to run along with a guy known as Yamada who's face she couldn't see because they were wearing a hoody but she didn't really think that running from a demon was the best time to make conversation with anyone so it didn't bother her.

Sakura glanced at the other Leaper's that were in a cage, compared to the demon's she has dealt with back in her world these were just oversized toads-which ironically was something she also saw in her world.

"Ready!" called their teacher "Go!"

They took off like lightning, Sakura could hear the Leaper behind her jumping; it's huge body coming forward but she continued to run.

"Remember to adjust your body to the demon's movements!"

Sakura glanced behind her; she could sense the demon's presence. Sakura did her best to withhold using her full ability to run because she didn't want to seem too out of place.

Although after looking at the class today she wasn't so sure she'd be that out of the ordinary-there was even a guy here who had the same hair colour as her! And there was a girl with purple hair and weirdly shaped eyebrows and a boy who had a pink puppet.

The pinkette glanced over at her racing partner who was keeping up with her; even though Sakura wasn't using chakra to enhance her speed she had been trained to run for long periods of time and was faster than the average person.

'So who is this guy?' she couldn't help but wonder looking over at the hidden figure. They way they ran convinced Sakura that they had previous training.

Sakura turned around to look at the Leaper that was trailing after them, not too far but at a safe distance that was until its tongue shot out towards her.

"Woah!"

Sakura and Yamada both moved out of the way simultaneously; both moved with such agility and swiftness it would've been difficult to believe if you blinked.

"That was good; watch the Leaper's movements too."

Okay, now Sakura was really curious about this person, the way he moved was good.

'Too good,' Sakura thought; she had watched the other's run but none of them moved the way this person just had. They were all just starting out as exorcists and from what she could tell they were all just regular students but this person in particular had Sakura's gut telling her this one was very different.

But for the time being she wasn't going to do anything.

Both Sakura and Yamada didn't look like they were going to get caught by the Leaper which was problematic given that the rules were if the Leaper's about to catch you then the race was over. So it had gone on for some time until Kaoru decided to pull the demon back and told them that they needed to give the other's a chance as well.

When she climbed up there were quite a few eyes on her but once again she acted like she didn't notice and went to sit down.

Rin came running over to her with a sparkle in his eyes that Sakura didn't see in them before; they were sparked with interest and curiosity.

"Wow, what that was amazing Sakura."

"Thanks" the pinkette muttered softly

"Suguro, Okumura, you're next."

Sakura looked up at Rin "Looks like you're up, good luck."

Rin nodded as he headed down with Suguro not far.

Both boys were doing their best to run as fast as they could, not so much to outrun the Leaper so much as to outdo one another-something Sakura noticed instantly as she watched. Then she heard two voices closer to her.

"Wow they both sure are fast."

"Not as fast as you though Haruno-san."

Looking up Sakura saw two of her new classmates. There was a guy with short stubby hair; dark eyes and big ears, he was also wearing red-framed glasses and was a bit short.

"Hi, I'm Konekomaru Miwa," he said crouching downward and holding out his hand for the pinkette to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said offering a small smile

Then someone took her hand and started rubbing it affectionately; it was the guy with pink hair and red eyes.

"And I'm Renzo Shima, if there is ever anything you need Haruno-chan please let me now."

Sakura seemed a little lost for words at first before smiling-one that usually came before a lot of pain.

"I'll keep that in mind Shima-san." Sakura said before squeezing his hand hard enough to make him yelp in pain and step away from her.

"And please just call me Sakura."

They then continued to watch the race between Rin and Suguro.

"They're not even running from the Leaper they're racing each other." Sakura said

"Yeah, Bon's not slow but Okumura is leading him." Renzo observed

"Bon?" Sakura asked

"It's our nickname for Suguro," explained Konekomaru "His actual name is Ryuji."

Sakura watched as Rin started to taunt Suguro for being unable to keep up with him, though Sakura found that there was something about Rin's speed that wasn't normal. She had actually been picking up that vibe from him since she met Rin.

'Maybe it is just anxiety.'

Just then Suguro jumped up and kicked Rin from behind making him trip and fall flat on his face but while soaking up his 'victory' he failed to notice the Leaper right behind him and was nearly jumped when the demon was pulled back.

"What are you two doing? Do you want to die?" their teacher asked

The two then started going at one another attempting to brawl but that didn't last too long when Konekomaru and Renzo rushed down along with their teacher to pull them back from one another. Ryuji was then pulled away from them by the teacher to have a conversation but it was one Sakura was able to hear.

'My hearing's gotten a lot sharper, I wonder if it has something to do with...' she touched the talisman around her neck before withdrawing her hand.

Ryuji was told that it would be best that he didn't get involved in fights given that he had great expectations but when he asked why he was the only one being lectured Kaoru then explained that Rin had certain 'circumstances' and had been given special permission from the principal to attend the school.

"It's better if you don't get involved with him."

Sakura narrowed her eyes wondering just what kind of circumstances landed Rin in a place like this because if she was honest, he didn't seem like the type to be attending a place like this. She then diverted her attention over to Rin, Konekomaru and Renzo who were talking.

"He wants to become an exorcist to defeat Satan." Renzo said

'Satan?' she had read about the all powerful demon in one of the books but she didn't get very far.

"Yeah, he's working hard to rebuild our temple" said Konekomaru "that was destroyed in the Blue Night."

"The Blue Night? What's that?" asked Rin

Both of them gasped and Renzo asked "You don't know? That's rare."

"The Blue Night took place 16 years ago when Satan simultaneously slaughtered many of the worlds prominent clergymen."

"Slaughtered them?"

"Our high priest told us that 16 years ago on that night, Every stronger exorcist suddenly started bleeding all over their bodies and died in blue flames."

Sakura gasped when she heard that part 'Blue flames?'

"Those Blue flames are the sign of Satan. Our high priest was still just an apprentice back then." Renzo told him "and he prayed all night quivering in a corner. After that he became the high priest but because so many priests died suddenly died mysteriously, then number of both our supporters and visitors to the temple declined and people started calling it the Cursed Temple."

"Shima and I are also apprentices at Bon's temple. We decided to help rebuild it by becoming exorcists."

Sakura listened to everything word for word, she didn't know why but something told her that this was important information. She would take anything she could learn about demons until she figured out a way to use them to get back. Then it occurred to her.

'If this Satan demon is so powerful, would he be able to take be back home?'

That was certainly a possibility she couldn't rule out, from the story she heard about how powerful he was yet at the same time she also got a sense of just how dangerous this particular demon would be. There was still too much uncertainty for her to be making up plans like this although it was something she would look into at a later time.

When things settled down the class went on as usual, the next people to go was the blonde haired girl Sakura found was called Shiemi Moriyama and a purple haired girl with red eyes called Izumo Kamiki. Shiemi's clothes weren't appropriate for running so she had tripped a lot while Izumo just kept on running without a slight hint of concern.

'She's kind of clumsy' Sakura thought

The class was going on as normal until their teacher got a call from a certain person he called 'honey' and 'kitty' and then literally ran out of the room yelling in excitement for something Sakura was sure was going to make her puke if she thought about it.

His exact words were "Listen practice amongst yourselves for now. The Leapers are generally docile demons, but they have the ability to attack you by reading your minds. You will not go down to the race court until I come back and under no circumstances should you go within their reach. Get it? Understood? I'M COMING MY KITTY."

And he literally ran off leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"I think he just got a booty call." Sakura muttered yawning softly

"Come on and they call that a teacher? I thought the True Cross Academy would be a sacred place of studying for determined people!" Ryuji complained before turning around to glare at Rin "And the students are no better."

Rin frowned "What you're starting to get on my nerves. What do you know about determination?"

"It's clear from how to act in class!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two; rivalry was a tricky thing that she knew but there was no need to be picking fights.

"Since you claim to have determination then prove it." Ryuji said

"Prove it how?" asked Rin

Pointing to down to the race court he began to explain "If you can go down there and touch the demon without it attacking you, you win. The Leapers look their opponent in the eye and read their minds. Fear, anger, grief, suspicion...Point is if you waver while looking it in the eye, it'll be your last mistake."

Sakura shot up from where she was sitting "Wait a minute; that is absolutely crazy! You can't be suggesting that you both go down there."

Ryuji frowned at her "Well if you're serious about becoming an exorcist then dealing with such small fry should be no trouble."

"That's not the point." Sakura snapped "Risking you life over some petty argument like this is childish!"

"I'll only acknowledge his determination if he can get back without getting hurt. It's none of your business anyway so why don't you just stay out of it?"

She placed her hands on her hips "Oh and you're so sure that you're going to be able to go down there yourself and make it back in one piece?"

"Of course; I'll do it too and win!" Ryuji then turned to Rin who was looking at him with a rather calm expression "So? Are you in?"

Rin smirked "Okay I'm in?"

Everyone gasped and Sakura was about to start an argument with Rin until he spoke again "Is that what you thought I'd say blockhead? I'm not doing it. What if you make a mistake and die?"

Sakura nodded crossing her arms over her chest; she had always been a stickler for the rules in the past but as the years progressed she had been breaking most of them however there was a time and a place for such things and this wasn't one of them.

"And I have my goal just like you." Rin said "I can't risk my life with something stupid like this."

Ryuji glared at his friends "Did you tell him?"

Konekomaru and Renzo turned away in shame "No..."

"A goal my ass! You're just scared!"

"Say whatever you want." Rin replied

Sakura looked at Rin, his demeanour had changed again so quickly but there was something about it that made her heart pound, then she looked over at Ryuji who appeared to be pondering something, there was clear anger in his eyes but also fear.

'There's no way he can go down there as he is,' she concluded

"Everyone single one of them...why don't you fight? Doesn't it bother you? I'll do it! You just stand there and watch."

"Hey!"

Before Sakura could stop him, Ryuji was already down on the race court heading towards the Leaper taht wasn't in a cage.

"Damn it idiot." Sakura was about to jump down there herself when someone grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back.

"Don't you go down there too." Rin said holding her back

Everyone watched as Ryuji got closer and closer towards the Leaper.

"I'll become a real exorcist and defeat Satan!"

"And you think this is the way to do it?" Sakura shouted as a last attempt to get him to come back.

But the Izumo laughed "Defeat Satan? What are you saying? You're not a kid anymore."

Sakura frowned at the girl "You're not helping."

"Like I care!"

The Leaper sensed the shifting of emotions and read Ryuji's doubt-filled mind before it got ready to strike.

"BON"

That's when it happened, so quickly they were barely able to see it when the two figures leapt into the air and landed right in front of the Leaper that took them into its mouth but they both looked directly into its eyes with a fierce expression and gave the same commands.

And when they did the demon's eyes widened with obvious fear.

" _let go. LET GO."_

When the dust cleared all that was seen was Rin and Sakura standing side by side, both of them had their hands on the Leapers face.

"What are you doing?" asked Rin "Are you that stupid?"

Sakura turned to look at Ryuji who was lying on the ground "Do you honestly want to die before you achieve your goal?"

"Like he'll ever reach it." said Rin drawing back "Listen to me, the one who'll defeat Satan is me! You get lost!"

The pinkette glanced up at Rin; in that instant when they both stopped the Leaper there was another kind of spark that ran through her body she wasn't able to place. She hadn't expected Rin to also jump in but she knew that he had stopped the Leaper but there was something else going on; something she was missing.

'Just who are you Rin Okumura?'

Little did she know that Rin was thinking the exact same thing about her.

'This was an interesting first day.'


	4. Getting closer

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **I do not own Blue exorcist or Naruto!**

* * *

Sakura's eye's threatened to close; she had been up for hours researching which was basically studying for exorcist classes. This world had so many different demons but not the one she was looking for; she wondered if there was a library where she could attempt to find anything on the Mana demon? Should could ask Yukio but it was very doubtful that he would tell her as he was still very suspicious of her. She was searching for something in the exorcist books that might help her return home should her first plan to find a Mana demon fails. She then came across something that caught her eye.

 _ **King of Gehenna-Satan**_

 _ **Satan (The blue knight) is the strongest demon in existence. His powers are a mystery however he is able to summon the gate of Gehenna. He has the power to possess a human body but only for a moment as everything in Assiah is doomed to destruction from his touch. His physical appearance is unknown but at the sight of blue flames his presence is apparent. He is able to ignite his victims in blue flames; leaving nothing behind. There have been very few who have engaged this demon and survived.**_

It was a very brief explanation on Satan but it stroked Sakura's curiosity; the king of demons able to summon a gate to Gehenna...if a demon was able to do that was it possible to be able to summon a gate to a different world? This wasn't the first time she was considering...

Sakura started knocking the back of her head against the wall over and over again, something she found herself doing a lot since she started looking at these books two hours ago "No, no, no, no bad idea Sakura. You're desperate not suicidal."

The pinkette sighed closing the book; there wasn't much she could do about this situation. It was faire to say that she couldn't turn to a demon like that and there was nothing on Mana demons, she was beginning to get very frustrated with this world despite not being here for too long. She's been on missions longer than this.

There was a knock on her door that snapped Sakura out of her thoughts "Come in."

She was surprised to see that it was Rin who walked in instead of Yukio who would often check up on her-well more like make sure she's not doing anything suspicious. She knew she was still considered an unknown danger.

"What are you doing here?"

Rin frowned "Could you quit knocking like that; these walls aren't that thick."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment "Sorry about that; I didn't realise."

Sighing Rin looked pass her and at her bed that was filled with books "Studying hard?"

She shrugged "I guess."

"Normal classes are tomorrow you know, you shouldn't stay up too late." Rin said

"I'm fine."

It was the truth, if she managed to pull off all-nighters to decode a scroll that got her into this mess she didn't mind pulling all-nighters to find a way out of it. Also as far as normal school was concerned Sakura wasn't that concerned about it; she wasn't here to get an education so that she could have a bright future in this world, she was a ninja through and through no matter what world she was in. As far as making friends went, all of the students in the normal classes were stuck up rich kids that would look down on others; so she wasn't interested in socialising.

In exorcist classes as well, Sakura didn't interact all that much with everyone and was often on her own despite sharing a dorm with them that included the Okumura brothers. She was a bit wary of Rin and Yukio was supposed to be guarding her so, that was her situation.

Rin grumbled noting that Sakura seemed to space out "Hey!"

"Huh?"

Sighing Rin shook his head and started to head back to his room "Whatever, goodnight."

Things were defiantly tense.

* * *

The next morning Sakura and Yukio were sitting in the cafeteria eating their breakfast, Rin wasn't present but by now Sakura didn't find it surprising since she discovered he sleeps in a lot. After finishing her meal Sakura placed her tray on the kitchen counter and left without saying anything to Yukio who was starring at his food while he ate.

As she left she heard screaming which was Rin's before he came charging down the hallway heading for the kitchen.

"DAMMIT YUKIO WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

"Nii-san, I tried waking you up three times," she heard Yukio say "So I thought I'd better let you sleep in."

"Well next time wake me up four times."

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to head out of the building to campus.

* * *

'Ah, what should I do about this?' Sakura wondered as she starred out of the window ignoring the teacher's lesson; she was more focused on figuring out what to do about her current dilemma. There wasn't anything she could actually do about her current situation. Her mind was however drawing a blank on most solutions.

"Miss Haruno, was your previous school so advance that you feel the need to ignore everything I say!?" exclaimed the math teacher

Sakura continued to stare out of the window ignoring him, the teacher angrily slammed his hand on the board "Fine then if you wish to continue day dreaming, solve this problem first!"

"No problem, a twelve sided Polygram is drawn inside a circle which as a radius of one, the length of a single side is..."

Everyone was starring at Sakura as she finished giving the answer to the teacher who looked just as shocked as the rest of them.

"There now can I got back to ignoring you?" asked Sakura turning her attention back to the window.

"That's it get out of my class!"

Rin-who was also in her class then stood up "Um sorry sensei but you did say if she solved the problem she could-

"Okumura, I suggest you stop right there," the teacher warned "You are in no position to defend anyone."

"What?" Rin asked narrowing his eyes angrily

"It's as I said; you're behaviour is no better than Haruno, your eyes are constantly closed so I'd suggest you do the same with your mouth and keep it shut."

Rin scoffed "Grouchy bald bastard..."

Sakura snickered softly in turn.

"THAT'S IT BOTH YOU OUT OF MY CLASS."

* * *

Sakura leaned against the wall, Rin standing on the other side, the two separated by the closed door. They were both ordered to stay outside until class was over and then to report to the principal's office-like that was going to frighten them. For the first ten minutes both were just standing silently, awkwardly waiting for bell to ring.

Sakura had wanted to confront Rin about what happened that day in PE with the Leaper but she couldn't do that without him being suspicious as to why she wanted to know.

"Hey," Sakura called glancing over him, Rin looked at her questioningly "You didn't have to do that."

"Huh?"

"You didn't have to stand up for me." Sakura said "You really set him off."

Rin gaped at her, starring wide eyed "I set him off!? You were the one day dreaming the class away! I was only trying to help you."

"And you got us both kicked outside instead." Sakura deadpanned "Yep real help there."

Crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air Rin scoffed "A normal person would say thank you for trying to defend me."

Sakura rolled her eyes "I didn't need you to,"

"Well I'm sorry, I'll be sure not to do it again." Rin snapped turning his head away from Sakura, this caused her to feel a sliver of guilt.

"Thank you," Sakura said after a few minutes passed

Rin looked back at her surprised before turning his head to the side and mumbling "Your welcome."

Not a word was spoken after that.

* * *

When the bell rang for break everyone rushed out for lunch, it was absolute chaos as students rushed for the sandwiches Sakura saw that there were only a few sandwiches left and going fast.

'I'll just go get something from the cafeteria.'

She moved away from the outside shop and through the crowd. Rin whizzed past her in an instant screaming 'oh crap' and how late he was.

'Always tardy,' she thought shaking her head

She wasn't sure what happened to Rin after that because of the crowd he disappeared in but she was sure he was going to have a heck of a lot of trouble finding lunch. When she turned to the front she noticed Yukio making his way towards the shop as well, Rin was going to be lucky enough to get lunch so forget about the younger Okumura.

Three girls came up behind Yukio calling him "Okumura!"

He turned around "Um, who are you?"

The girl in the middle with short purple hair in pig tails and glasses spoke first "We're freshmen in the special Advancement Department, just like you! I'm Hashino!"

"I'm Nishiwaki!" another girl said, she had long light brown hair.

Then the next girl spoke; she had short dark brown hair pinned with a flower hairpin on the side "I'm Oomoto!"

Yukio looked at them confused "And how may I help you?"

The girls began holding out the lunchboxes in their hands one by one; Hashino beginning "I thought the shop may sell out quick..."

"So I made you lunch..." said Nishiwaki presenting the wrapped box

"Please have some if you'd like!" Oomoto finished

Sakura snickered as she watched Yukio appear rather flustered as oppose to his usual demeanour around Sakura. He looked completely lost and helpless as the girls started fighting over who was going to give Yukio the lunch.

"Hey Yukio-kun!" Sakura called 'casually' walking over to him, he turned with surprise written all over his face.

Sakura gave a perky smile and pointed over to the store where Rin was, apparently arguing over a sandwich with Ryuji while his group just watched.

Sakura grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the shop where Rin was "Rin's waiting for you, hurry up please. I wanna eat!"

The three girls gave Sakura a hateful glare, Nishiwaki pointed at her "Who are you!?"

"Yeah!" the other two girls nodded

"Sakura Haruno," the pinkette said continuing to smile brightly before looking back up and Yukio and pouting "Come on please, let's go have lunch! You promised to eat with us remember?"

Yukio caught on to the act and quickly went along, he turned to the girls and held up his hand "Right, I promised to eat lunch with my brother and friend, excuse me!"

With that Yukio and Sakura ran off after grabbing Rin and made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Yukio and Rin were panting while Sakura was looking around the cafeteria admiring the interior; that included starring at the platters that were offered here, for so much. This really was rich school.

"Thanks Sakura-san." Yukio said still breathing heavily "You saved me."

Sakura shrugged "Don't mention it, I get how fan girls work and trust me; it was about to be a blood bath with the way you handling it."

Rin turned to his brother curiously "Didn't they make lunch for you? Why didn't you take it? Such a waste."

Standing up straight Yukio began explaining "I couldn't eat all three and choosing one could get really ugly."

Sakura nodded "Yes but choosing none doesn't really have a better result. Smartest option is to run."

Rin's attention however was diverted quickly to the cafeterias menu, he was drooling over all of the dishes in the glass cabinet with Sakura.

"Look it's lobster!"

"I prefer the pasta." Sakura said looking at the macaroni and cheese.

Yukio looked at them "Are you listening?"

His next statement said clearly he wasn't "Amazing, French, Chinese; Italian, there's everything."

"It's because the True Cross academy is mostly for rich kids." Yukio confirmed back to his calm demeanour

Rin grinned with a little drool still on the side of his face "So I'm finally one of the celebs?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him

"First we need to buy food tickets from that vending machine." Yukio pointed

Rin rushed asking what he should get but he nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw the prices. Sakura simply sighed.

"Can't say I'm surprised by these," she said

"Screw the celebs!"

Rin looked like he was about to go on a rampage as he reached for his sword; in result Yukio held him back saying that he would treat his brother to the cheapest lunch there.

"Will you relax?" Sakura asked heading to food ticket machine; after looking through the menu she took out a card and placed it in the slot before picking three lunches "Three Standard lunches. There."

Yukio and Rin looked at Sakura mouths open wide as she got the three tickets.

"What?" Sakura asked feeling uncomfortable under their gaze

"H-How the hell can you afford that?" Rin asked pointing a finger at her

Sakura took out the card "Mephisto gave it; he said that it's some kind of credit card for True Cross stores."

"SEROIUSLY?!" Yukio and Rin exclaimed in shock

Truth be told Sakura had threatened Mephisto when he refused to give her the first allowance she wanted to use to get some more necessities; she wasn't extravagant but she was in dire need of certain...items not to mention she still hadn't gotten any casual clothes to wear when she wouldn't have classes and she was tired of washing out the clothes she came here with every day.

* * *

Sakura, Rin and Yukio sat in the cafeteria though Sakura hated the stares she felt on them. Yukio and Rin were a little too fixated on the lunch in front of them that was more like a gourmet meal.

"Wow!" Rin's mouth watered as he stared at his food

"Sakura-san this really wasn't-

"Just shut up and eat, I already got it. Don't let it go to waste like those girls lunches." Sakura said before digging into her own meal. The first bite Sakura squealed in delight. "This is so good."

"I know right!" Rin said grinning before taking another bite of food. "We've gotta do this more often."

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Yukio glaring at his older twin "Nii-san, you can't expect Sakura-san to pay for your lunch every day and Sakura-san, you shouldn't overspend with that card."

Sakura sighed "You're right but the outside shop sells out so fast and I can't cook."

That wasn't a lie; Sakura remembered when she tried making herself a burger and ended up setting the whole kitchen on fire. She was banned from it after that.

"I know what to do!" Rin exclaimed jumping up "Let's go to Mephisto and ask him to lower the prices in the school cafeteria; that'll work right!?"

Sakura and Yukio glanced at one another doubtfully while Rin continued to beam.

* * *

"Lower the prices of the cafeteria? That's not possible." Mephisto said looking at the three students; he rested his chin on his hands. "To provide first class meals, we buy first class ingredients and hire first class chefs."

"Why does the cafeteria have to first class?" Rin asked angrily

Mephisto looked at him with a serious expression "Food is culture. Experience first class makes your lives fuller. Then something on his desk made a little beeping noise, Sakura, Rin and Yukio watched as their principal grabbed a cup of warm instant ramen from his desk top and began slurping up the noodles.

"He says that..." Sakura trails looking at him with a deadpan expression "Then eats instant ramen."

"Yea..."

"Then at least give me money for living expenses!" exclaimed Rin "You gave Sakura that credit card!"

"Huh, she's a woman and they have certain needs." Mephisto said "Plus she promised she'd only use it to buy essentials. She's going to give it back when she's finished and get an allowance. Speaking of which Sakura, you're not allowed to use that credit card at the cafe ever again, you spent over 10000 yen!"

Sakura shrugged "You said I could use it to buy what I needed and I need food at that time."

"Well you need to go shopping soon because as of next month you're getting the same allowance as Okumaru." Mephisto looked at Rin "Speaking of which I can't believe I forgot to give you yours...here"

Digging into his wallet Mephisto pulled out a 2000 yen bill.

Rin and Yukio gaped in shock

"Wow a 2000 yen bill!"

"The mysterious bill thought only to exist in urban legends!"Yukio exclaimed

Sakura looked at them with an odd expression unsure of how to react. After handing the money to Rin Mephisto asked

"Is it okay if I pay you that every month on the 10th?"

Now the three students were starring at Mephisto like he had lost his mind, there was no way he could expect either of them to live off that amount.

"HUH"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LIVE ON THAT YOU DOLT!?"

"Oh you are dissatisfied?" Mephisto asked Rin before digging through his wallet "Then how about a 100 yen? By the way I've been recently obsessed with Taisuke Itagaki."

Rin grabbed his sword in anger glaring at Mephisto "I don't give a damn about your obsession!"

Sakura and Yukio grabbed Rin and held him back as he attempted to shish kabob their principal.

"Calm down Rin!" Sakura exclaimed, she noted that Rin was stronger than he appeared, she could feel herself straining slightly to hold him back which was odd because she had super human strength...

"Nii-san control yourself!"

Too preoccupied with holding back a raging Rin, none of the three noticed Mephisto starring at them.

"Mm, seems like the three of you are getting along..." though none of them heard him over Rin's shouting.

* * *

When they left the office, Rin was slumping the entire way. In the end they weren't able to complain that much or change anything. Sakura noticed that Rin didn't treat Mephisto with the same respect as Yukio did, also he seemed to have a different relationship with him than the typical teacher student, though she had overheard Rin was at this school due to certain circumstances she still wasn't aware of what they were.

Rin had gone on and on about how he wouldn't be able to survive on this monthly allowance and when he asked his brother how he would deal with it, Yukio pointed out he got his salary as an exorcist and as a teacher which resulted in Rin trying to skewer him.

"Relax, nii-san. I think I have a solution for us."

* * *

Sakura looked around at the shopping centre with confused eyes; Yukio took her and Rin here telling them that his solution for all of them being able to live on their allowance and not starve was to cook for themselves.

"But I can't cook." Sakura pointed exasperated

"But Rin can." Yukio pointed "The two of us can pay for the ingredients and Rin can do the cooking."

Sakura looked at Rin who was pushing the shopping cart "Looking at him he really doesn't seem like he can..."

"Hey!" Rin pouted "Ever heard of don't judge a person by their cover!?"

"It's actually don't judge a book but I see your point." Sakura muttered

"It's actually one of the few things he can do right." Yukio said earning a glare from Rin "And while we're here in the shopping district; you might as well get what you need Sakura-san." Yukio pointed out

Sakura gasped "Oh yeah, I need to get some clothes and...stuff."

She wasn't about to specify.

"You'd think it'd be the women who knew how to cook though." Rin said looking back at Sakura "How the heck are you going to feed your husband?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes at Rin "Perhaps I'll marry a guy who can cook like you, after all they're pretty popular."

"Really!?" Rin asked happily before smirking "Finally my time has come!"

Shaking her head Sakura looked at Yukio "Exactly what's the other angle of this plan?"

"If nii-san cooks for us, he'll wake up on time and if girls offer me lunch like today-

"You can politely turn them down saying you brought your own!" Sakura said nodding

"Exactly." Yukio said

Sakura and Yukio watched as Rin went picking out ingredients and doing it rather diligently, looking at the expiry dates, and comparing brands...

* * *

Most of their day was taken up shopping because after they got groceries from the market, Sakura still needed to get her clothes and other items. She managed to get most of her items at the super market and now was going for clothes.

"Do you have to do this right now?" Rin asked glancing nervously around the clothing store

"I've gotta give the credit card back to Mephisto soon, it's better to get it out of the way now." Sakura pointed out browsing through a few tops before grabbing some in her size and handing them to Rin.

"Okay that makes sense but why the heck are we here!?" Rin exclaimed as he held onto the pile of clothes, Yukio's hands were already full with the grocery bags.

"Because I need someone to carry everything," Sakura pointed throwing a pair of shorts at him "You kept us the grocery store for over two hours."

Rin sighed as he slugged the stack of clothes around, Sakura stopped at a certain section and glanced at her nervously before heading back to Rin and Yukio "You guys can go on ahead, I've gotta just take care of something...Rin put the clothes in a basket will you?"

"Huh?" Both of them looked at her in confusion

"JUST GO" Sakura yelled

Sakura watched as they scurried away, she took that as her chance to head to the ladies section; yes, she was running kinda low on undergarments; she also needed a swimsuit but she didn't need Rin and Yukio standing right there while she got them, it would've been awkward for both them and her. After grabbing a matching pairs and a couple of swimsuits she found a sales-women and called her.

"Excuse me; I need some help."

The women turned around with a friendly smile "Yes certainly; what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where the changing rooms are?"

"Of course; right this way."

Sakura went through pair of pair making sure it fit her; there were a few that weren't fitting her right.

'Of course,' Sakura thought sadly as tossed aside another slightly too big bra; it was a lacy dark pink and black pair with flowers lining it 'And I liked it too,'

After getting dressed she came out and went to put the pairs that didn't fit her back before going to the sales women "Do you have this in a smaller size?"

"Mmm," the women trailed "I'm not sure; let me go check in the back."

Sakura sighed glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Hey Sakura!"

She froze before turning around to glare at Rin "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, Yukio and I went to stand in line to wait for you but we're almost to the front so we came to look for you."

"Go wait for me at the till then!" Sakura whispered wanting Rin to leave before the sales women returned.

"Okay but-

"Here you are!" the saleswomen said appearing behind Rin "I found it in the smallest size we have."

Sakura slapped her forehead when Rin turned around; struck speechless as he looked at the undergarments.

"Uh-um-"Rin stuttered looking back and forth between Sakura and the saleslady holding up the pair.

The women seemed to mistake Rin and Sakura for a couple because she then asked "Oh are you the boyfriend?"

"Eh!?" Sakura and Rin choked

"You're a lucky man; she just bought some of our best lines."

Rin and Sakura's faces looked like tomatoes; Rin's from embarrassment and Sakura from anger.

"Don't you think this colour would look good on her?" the sales women asked perky

"Um..." Rin trailed nervously "Yeah defiantly...though it's kinda small..."

Sakura saw red and Rin-was about to see the afterlife.

 **SMACK X10**

* * *

The rest of their three teens 'once peaceful day' had ended with them buying Sakura's clothes and getting the groceries, returning to the dorm; Sakura ignoring Rin the entire way back before stomping off to her room and slamming it shut; missing dinner and spending the rest of the night with her face buried in the books while Rin and Yukio had dinner and then Rin went to making lunch for them the next morning.

"Sheesh what was that about?" Rin asked still feeling the sting in his cheeks even after all those hours; Sakura defiantly had a hard hand.

Yukio sighed as he leaned on the counter watching his brother cook "Nii-san there are clearly something's you don't know about women."

"Well how can I? It's not like we've dealt with a lot of em and like you're really one to talk you never even had a girlfriend."

"Neither have you!" Yukio retorted frowning "But honestly who makes a comment like that?!"

"It's not like I meant to make her mad! If anyone should be mad it should be me!" Rin pointed before turning back to make sure nothing burned.

"And why's that?" Yukio asked

"I can't get that image out of my mind now!" Rin exclaimed waving a spatula around in the air "Underwear isn't something that leaves your mind easily!"

Yukio looked at his brother completely mortified "Nii-san, you're a pervert!"

"I AM NOT" Rin retorted before he started chopping up some ingredients furiously "This is how any normal guy would react right!?"

"YOU WERE RAISED BY A PRIEST."

"HE WAS A PERVERT TOO"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she heard Rin and Yukio arguing with one another; she couldn't specifically make out what they were saying but she could hear their raised voices. She was never going to live this down now and just when they were all starting to get along as well; it's not really something she was concerned about but from a logical point of view it would be nice if things weren't awkward with the people you were sharing a dorm with and right now things were far beyond awkward.

'Now I really have to get home soon.'

* * *

Nearly four hours later, the clock was about to hit two am and Sakura was still going through all of the exorcist material and while she had learned a lot nothing she read would bring her closer to getting back. She was also a bit distracted by her stomach that was begging for food; she didn't want to face Rin still feeling embarrassed and at the same time a little guilty for hitting him so hard, she had held back so he didn't end up flying straight through the wall but she still hit him hard.

'It's his fault for being such a pervert!' Sakura attempted to justify "Stupid..."

Sakura pouted; glaring at the book in front of her and then her stomach growled again making her groan. Looking at the time she saw that it was already pretty late and it was school tomorrow; she smirked; Rin and Yukio were bound to be in bed already.

Going to the door she unlocked it before sticking her head out to peek around 'I'll just go to the kitchen and get a quick-

"Sakura?"

The pinkette jumped slightly when she heard the voice and spun around. She saw Rin standing behind her holding a tray in his hands.

"What are you doing up?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I could ask you the same thing." Rin said frowning back at her before his face softened and he sighed "I was going to leave this at your door but since you're out-here."

He basically shoved the tray in Sakura's hands; she observed its contents; there was some sweet chicken with fried rice that had some delicious looking source over it and vegetables; on the side there was a cup of juice.

Sakura's face turned from angry to curious; Rin turned his head to the side "You haven't had dinner so I thought I'd better make you something."

She raised an eyebrow at him "Really, that's why you are up so late."

"I was also making the side dishes for tomorrow's lunch!" Rin added pulling his face

Not having any idea why he would make side dishes this late at night she dropped the subject and moved on.

"Thanks I guess." Sakura muttered before turning back to her room "Goodnight."

"Uh wait a minute Sakura" Rin called

Sakura looked at him wondering what he could possibly want to say.

"I'm...sorry about-you know..." there was a slight tint of red decorating Rin's face "What happened in the store."

Letting out a sigh of defeat Sakura quickly put on a smile "It's okay."

Rin looked at her slightly surprised "Really?"

She nodded "You went through all this trouble so I'd be a bitch not to forgive you."

Rin seemed to let out a breath of relief before turning to his room "Okay...goodnight."

"Night."

Closing the door Sakura sat at her desk; she looked at the food before taking her finger dabbing it into her food and tasting. Her eyes lit up-Rin really good cook! She couldn't split her chopsticks sooner before she started digging in.

'So good!' Sakura thought as she chewed, Yukio might've been right about this being Rin's best skill. There may be hope for him yet.

'I sure feel sorry for his future wife.'

* * *

After finishing her food Sakura went to bed with a fully stomach and peace of mind, glad that they were able to patch things up so easily.

"Good morning." Sakura said to Yukio yawning softly as she walked over to the open sink with her toothbrush in hand.

"Morning," replied Yukio

The two washed up enjoying the silence that had set in; before they heard a loud yelling from the direction of the kitchen and then heavy footsteps coming their way. Both looked up curiously to see Rin running at them; he charged at Yukio and kicked him hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Yukio asked getting up off the ground and glaring at his brother.

"CAN IT SPOTTY FOUR EYES."

"What did you call me!?" Yukio asked glaring at his brother

Sakura stepped in between the two "Calm down Rin, what's this-

"SHUT UP YOU CUTTING BOARD, THE ONLY THING BIG ABOUT YOU IS YOUR FOREHEAD AND YOUR APPETITE"

"NII-SAN"

The sink visibly cracked under Sakura's hard grip before she turned to Rin with a deadly aura "What did you just call me?"

Rin seemed scared out of his state as he realised what he just said and took a cautious step back "Um, I-I-I didn't meant it! Wait-NOOOOOOOO"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sakura crossed her arms and looked at Rin who was being tended to by Yukio in their room; after the incident that morning Sakura had gotten so angry she ended up knocking Rin unconscious; he woke up shortly after and began explaining why he was so mad.

"So the reason you were so upset was because someone ate the side dishes?" Sakura asked exasperated

"Yes..." Rin muttered wincing when Yukio dabbed a cotton bud over his swollen eye making him cry out "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"You could've been more civil about telling us." Yukio said as he reached for the first aid kit

"How come she's not getting scolded?" Rin asked pointing at Sakura "She's the one who beat me up!"

"Yes but if you hadn't run your mouth this wouldn't have happened."

Rin started muttering something under his breath; Sakura rolled her eyes and came forward which made Rin cautiously lean to the back in fear.

"D-Don't come any closer!" Rin warned though he wasn't sure how he was going to defend himself from her.

"Relax."

Sakura lifted her hand towards Rin's battered face; he flinched but other than that didn't move; chakra poured out and Yukio watched in shock as the bruises on Rin's face vanished.

"W-What?"

Not a minute later she finished and stepped back gesturing to the mirror; Rin walked over to it and screamed.

"What the-!?"

"You're welcome." Sakura said not bothering to explain the whole 'ability to heal' thing to them. "Now care to explain why you thought it was us that ate the side dishes?"

Rin moved away from the mirror still a little dazed before he turned back quickly "Well who else could it be!? We're the only three in this dorm! It's not like-

They froze, Sakura, Yukio and Rin looked at one another as if realisation had hit them.

"It's just the three of us...right?" Sakura asked swallowing hard

"No..." Yukio trailed "Everyday at mealtime, our food was prepared. I didn't even think about it; but who cooked it?"

Sakura looked at Yukio in disbelief "I thought you knew!"

Now she was officially freaked out.

 **That's all for now everyone, I was going to finish it but with my university orientation coming up this week I didn't have time. There were other stories that needed my attention.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


End file.
